Crónicas de un sicario
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminada] [AU] [OoC] [OC] Matar era mi trabajo, nunca pregunté: ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Simple, solo lo hacía y punto...hasta que me topé con ella. Ese día, ella debía convertirse en una victima más, pero se convirtió en algo que nunca espere. [Colección de Micro-One Shot relatados en primera persona] El crédito de la imagen no es mío. También tendrán tintes de SXS
1. En mis pensamientos

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**En mis pensamientos. **

Desde la primera vez que maté nunca tuve la necesidad de preguntar la razón del por qué tenía que extinguir una vida, no me importaba.

No era por el dinero, aunque reconozco que me pagaban muy bien.

Ahora mi clientela era selecta, me daba igual matar a un pobre diablo o un hombre con dinero, bastaba con que su historia cumpliera con mis exigencias.

Era la mano de «Dios» en un mundo retorcido en donde el dinero mandaba, pero recalcó ya no lo hacía por dinero.

Mis únicas dos reglas eran «no matar niños y no matar mujeres embarazadas», era tan contradictorio que un sicario como yo tenga tales reglas pero aclaró lo hacía por ellas, poco me importaban la futura madre, lo hacía por ese neo-nato que tenía derecho a nacer. El resto, no hacía excepción alguna.

Lo reconozco, mi forma de pensar es tan retorcida, por eso trabajaba siempre solo.

Mi único contacto, era quién me pagaba y siempre lo hacía bajo la promesa que si me llegaba a traicionar iba correr el peor destino de cada victima que perecía por mi mano, era «él» que me había enseñado el arte de matar y me había arrastrado por completo a está oscuridad, tengo la certeza que estaba tan demente como yo o era el mismo diablo.

Por eso no entendía, qué diablos hacía yo en aquella habitación, estaba completamente oscuro y ante mí, más bien en el suelo una mujer embarazada amordazada. Momentos así, mi furia se hacía presente, mi socio se estaba burlando de mí, él conocía mis reglas auto-impuesta y se atrevió a romperlas o incitarme a que las rompiera, a veces me preguntaba internamente, ¿qué tanto me conocía? , parece que al final no sabía realmente nada de mí y cómo funcionaba mi mente macabra.

Entonces vi con atención sus ropas, mientras caminaba alrededor de ella, debo reconocer que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una mujer como ella, ella era una mujer muy pero muy guapa, vestida con prendas finas, joyas que se notaban caras y de un gusto exquisito, no importa la escasa luz, la clase que aquella mujer tenía resaltaba a pesar estar de esa manera, aun así podía ver el terror en sus ojos, debo decir que me fascino aquel color en sus ojos, era como azulado-lila o morado, no lo distinguía por la escasa luz del lugar, pero eran hermosos y sus cabellos, largos como la seda de igual color, no entendía quién podía ser el monstruo que quisiera hacerle daño a tal belleza, vi la nota que me habían dejado en un pequeño velador del lugar, en ella decía:

_«Una vez que realices el trabajo, me pasas un sms y te transferiré a tu cuenta USD100,000,000.00 ATT. YT»_

Me iban ha pagar cien millones de dólares para matar a está mujer, quién era ella. Estruje el papel entre mis ásperas mano, no sé en qué momento sonreí con inercia, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera, cuando me acuclillé hacia ella y la hice sentar, no recuerdo haber tratado a una mujer con tal delicadeza, ni siquiera con las mujeres de la calle con las que pasaba la noche, siempre era brusco con ellas y eso poco me importaba, pero tenía la certeza que ella estaba asustada y aun así comenté, en un tono ronco:

—Es tu día de suerte…no pienso matarte, te quitaré las sogas pero si intentas algo juro que te mataré, aquí y ahora... —No lo iba hacer, pero tampoco me iba arriesgar que ella gritará y que me expusiera, estaba haciendo algo que no debía, podía ver con deleite su nerviosismo, realmente no entiendo qué estaba haciendo, pero solo atiné a decir sin pensar—: Saldremos de aquí, pero harás todo lo que diga.

Ella asintió la cabeza en un gestó positivo, sabía que le daba temor hablar, no sabía si me entendía y tampoco me importó, solo sé que esa madrugada cambió me vida para siempre y no sabía que de cazador me iba convertir en presa de mi propio socio por no haber hecho aquel trabajo que se me había ordenado.

He aquí mi historia...

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1. Hi! Estoy de regreso con una nueva mini-micro historia antes de empezar con las II Temporadas en mis historias principales, para quienes leyeron « **Crónicas de un no muerto** », está mini-micro historia apunta hacer algo similar, pero la pareja centrar va hacer otra, sin embargo si van a tener SXS pero con ellos voy a jugar con el humor.

2. Mil disculpas por la cacografía, siempre hay algo que se me pasa por alto, por lo que toda crítica a mejorar es bien recibida.

3. Gracias por leer y sus comentarios, no van ha tener más notas de autora de mi parte hasta terminar la mini-micro historia, que apuntó actualizar cada dos días o tres día, pero no prometo nada. Tks! Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	2. La victima

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**La victima.**

No sabía cómo había pasado esto. En la mañana, ella estaba desayunando con su «amado» esposo, conversando y haciendo planes para el futuro, cuando de repente en el transcurso de la tarde mientras salía de uno de los tantos centros comerciales de Tokyo, sintió que le faltaba el aire y todo se oscureció.

¡¿Qué había pasado?! Alguien, no sabía quién, le había puesto un pañuelo impregnado de alguna extraña sustancia que le hizo caer en un profundo estupor, recordó vagamente haberse levantado en el trayendo, notó que estaba siendo llevada fuera de la cuidad, forcejeo, alguien la golpeo y poco le importó su estado de gestación, ella sencillamente no tuvo ninguna opción.

Ahora despertaba con algo de dolor completamente aturdida, en un cuarto oscuro, con escasa luz y con ese hedor impregnado en el aire que sabía que era alguna clase de motel de mala muerte, pero esa no fue la peor parte, entendía que había sido secuestrada, la razón era obvia, querían dinero, no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar eso, después de todo era una gran desventaja no solo ser la única heredera de un imperio textil japonés, sino que su esposo era un magnate ingles petrolero. Era el precio del dinero y de haber nacido en una cuna de oro, hablando metafóricamente.

Era inevitable no sollozar en una situación como está, sabía qué debía mantener la calma, pero qué hacer, estaba encinta de tres meses, ya se notaba su vientre abultado, no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría en esa situación, no quería pensar ni siquiera que su vida estaba por terminar, todo menos eso. Internamente trataba de calmarse, pero era una situación tan adversa no podía serenarse.

La peor parte fue sentir abrirse la puerta de repente, en ese momento todo pensamiento o animo que se daba internamente quedaron de lado, para dar paso al temor, a la ansiedad, ella tenía miedo, por su vida, por su bebe, aquel hombre a pesar de la escasa luz se veía imponente, su lenguaje corporal gritaba «asesino» en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La primera parte de sus amenazas no las escucho porque sus sentidos la traicionaron, mientras el hombre hablaba ella miraba con atención aquel hombre que tenía en su mirada feroz una promesa de muerte, no era posible todo lo que estaba experimentado en ese momento, sus cabellos eran negros como la noche, su mirada no sabía si sus ojos eran azules u oscuro, pero con aquella expresión el color de sus pupilas perdió todo sentido, ni hablar de su rostro o su torso o sus piernas, eran fuerte, varonil, su cuerpo tenía un olor impregnado a tabaco, alcohol o nicotina, nos sabía cuál era y eso poco le importaba porque a pesar que su escasa barba era rasposa no desmerecían aquella belleza bruta masculina, ella nunca había visto un hombre así parecía ser un villano de esas historias eróticas que ella en su tiempo de ocio leía, pero aquella realidad estaba muy lejos de las fantasías que había experimentado por aquellos relatos.

Ella no era una doncella en peligro que iba ser recatada por un príncipe de armadura brillante, ella era una victima de un secuestro y no sabía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar aquel hombre, porque hasta su voz ronca sonaba tan excitante como macabra, no sabía en qué momento le quito las sogas que la amordazaban y le hacían daño menos aquel sucio pañuelo que había lastimado sus labios de color carmín, sus ojos se llenaron de aquel liquido cristalino que nublo su visión, no escucho ni siquiera la segunda parte de su amenaza al verse de pie frente a él, se sentía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana a punto de ser rota. Se sintió completamente abrumada por la estatura del hombre, el oxigeno le faltó porque del temor que experimento se desmayo en el momento.

No sabía qué iba pasar, pero tenía la certeza que aquel hombre la marcaría de por vida, su instinto de mujer lo sabía y tener esa certeza era terriblemente perturbador.

**«Continuará» …**


	3. Incertidumbre

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**Incertidumbre.**

—¿Hizo el trabajo? —preguntó un hombre del otro lado de la línea sin remordimiento alguno, Yue sonrío de forma irónica al recordar que él los había presentado, miró a través del enorme ventanal que daba una perfecta vista de aquel viejo barrio ingles y no dudó con contestar mientras encendía un fino tabaco importado de Cuba:

—A está hora, ella debe estar muerta al igual que su…

—Me llamas cuando el trabajo este listo —comentó en un tono imperativo el hombre para cerrar abruptamente la llamada, mientras menos conocía del caso menor era su remordimiento. Aunque aquella palabra le era completamente desconocida.

Yue, quién aún estaba con su móvil en su mano izquierda escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de la llamada cortada, aspiró el humo del tabaco con calma y se acercó a una estantería de un fino acabado, en la misma había una selección de los mejores brandy, whisky y vodka, que le gustaban, por lo que tomo un vaso de shot de 1 oz. (una onza), vertió en el mismo ¾ oz. De brandy (una de sus bebidas favoritas) y ¼ oz. De vodka, al flamear el contenido no dudó en beberlo lo más rápido posible, aquella mezcla parecía siempre asentarle bien sobre todo cuando tenía está clase de trabajo de por medio.

Se tomó su tiempo en marcar ha Touya porque al ver la hora se dio cuenta que era de madrugada, aquella mujer ya debía ser historia o al menos eso pensaba, pero no contó que su subordinado no contestara el móvil. No se adelantó en sacar conclusiones y decidió darle al hombre tiempo, después de todo Touya Kinomoto era uno de los más hábil sicarios que tenía en su mal llamada red de «justicieros», por supuesto que el nombre contradecía por completo sus acciones.

A su criterio, era cuestión de tiempo, esperar que Touya confirme que el trabajo estaba listo, para él cobrar el saldo pendiente de aquel negocio, qué podría salir mal, si era un trabajo más para ellos.

**«Continuará» …**


	4. Una pérdida irreparable

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**Una pérdida irreparable.**

No sabía dónde estaba, ni a dónde la llevaba, era dificil identificar aquellos olores o hedores, eso sumado con los nervios que experimentaba, la tensión, de sentirse amordazada, vendada y siendo llevada contra su voluntad, el líquido carmesí empapaba aquella sucia venda que tenía en los ojos.

Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de la serenidad que parecía ser algo nato de su personalidad, pero en este caso aquella apreciada aliada parecía haberse esfumado, porque el desconcierto, la angustia, el temor hicieron estragos en ella, a tal punto que hubo consecuencias, empezó a murmurar en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención de aquel hombre, no sabía si su captor se apiadaría de ella, o la mataría de una vez por todas, pero necesitaba que él se diera cuenta lo que pasaba.

Sus gritos mudos empezaban a sofocarla, ya que morían en aquella boca, escucho un frenar de forma abrupta y una pregunta hecha de manera tosca:

—Te dije —susurró con voz ronca—, si haces algún ruido… —La amenaza no llegó, el hombre miró el estado de la mujer y se alertó.

Ella lloraba con fuerza y él lo sabía, aunque no la escuchara porque la estaba viendo a pesar de la penumbra que los envolvían, y esas lágrimas no eran de temor sino de dolor.

—¡Estás sangrando! —exclamó—, tu bebe...¿acas… —No pudo hacer la pregunta completa, porque la mujer se doblo hacia adelante.

Touya se alertó y sin perder tiempo se bajo de aquel vetusto «cadillac» de color gris para abrir la puerta trasera, le quito las sogas con una velocidad impresionante, era la primera vez que pudo observar las hermosas pero maltratadas facciones de la mujer que se retorcía de dolor, porque la sangre bajaba sin control, ella sabía lo que le pasaba y solo atinó a decir:

—No quiero —susurró—, perder a mí bebe.

Touya se puso más tenso que lo estaba, era la primera vez que enfrentaba una situación como está, pero las consecuencia eran inevitable, aquel secuestro tenía su primera víctima.

**«Continuará» …**


	5. Revelación

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**Revelación. **

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, y poco importaba dónde estaba, el primer movimiento que hizo por inercia fue tocarse su vientre, aquel abultado vientre que ya no estaba más.

Fue un efímero momento que todo perdió sentido, sus emociones parecían no estar, las palabras no salían de su garganta, las lágrimas parecían haberse secado, era tal el dolor que experimentaba que parecía haber sido sedada.

Poco le importo la incomodidad que sentía mientras pasaba la anestesia general, miró aquel hombre que estaba sentado al pie de su cama, no supo descifrar el significado de sus expresiones, porque en ese momento su vista se nublo de aquel líquido carmesí, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, el enojo y la indignación se apoderaron de ella, y sin pensarlo grito con dolor:

—¡LO PERDI! —Sollozó con fuerza—. ¡ESTO ES CULPA SUYA! —Se arranco las sondas que tenía en los brazos y muñecas, la histeria se hizo presente en ella, el hombre la agarro con fuerza porque ella se había lastimado al arrancarse las sondas, y la sangre empezaba a escurrise manchando su bata.

—¡CALMATE! —gritó en un tono imperativo.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó entre dientes—, mataste a mi bebe...¡Maldito!

—¡No! —replicó con firmeza—. Quién mató a su bebe fue la persona que ordenó su muerte.

—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! —exclamó entre lagrimas mientras intentaba golpear su pecho—, ¿quién ordenó mi muerte? —preguntó con enojo.

—Su esposo —reveló sin contemplación alguna—. Eriol Hiragizawa.

—¿Qué? —susurró con desconcierto, de todas las frase que pudo decir aquel hombre, aquella revelación la dejo completamente en shock.

**«Continuará» …**


	6. ¡¿Por qué!

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**¡¿Por qué?! **

—¡MIENTES! —gritó con impotencia la mujer que acaba de perder su hijo, y parecía que la locura había nublado su razón, poco le importó desangrarse, poco le importó golpear el torso tosco y fuerte de aquel hombre imponente, si antes le tenía miedo ya el temor no estaba más, finalmente preguntó por inercia entre lágrimas con tinte de amargura—: ¡¿Por qué?!

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —replicó con una expresión impregnada de maldad pura.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó con desconcierto, sus golpes no cesaban pero las fuerzas empezaba abandonarla, el hombre la sujeto por los brazos y reveló sin tino alguno.

—¡Dinero! —pronunció arrastrando cada sílaba de aquella palabra.

La mujer se sentía desfallecer ante tal revelación, su mente le jugó una mala pasada porque todo se puso negro para ella, pero antes de desmayarse una suave voz se hizo presente en el lugar. No sabía quién era, o qué hacía ahí, pero solo atinó a decir entre susurros con cansancio antes de desmayarse:

—¿Un ángel?...

**«Continuará» …**


	7. La sonrisa de un ángel

**« DDR »**SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Invitó a todos mis lectores de este fandom a participar en nuestro **IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?**; Solo deben hacer clic en nuestro link marcado que tengo en mi perfil de FanFiction, ver nuestras reglas y participar. El mismo es exclusivo sobre **SCC del Grupo CLAMP**; Y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con **Kind Yuuki,** quién se integró al STAFF de DZ del GE.

Espero que se animen a participar, porque vamos a leer, comentar y a promocionar sus escritos. Tks! ^.^ **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**La sonrisa de un ángel. **

Era extraño que una adolescente como yo, tenga tal devoción por un hombre como **«él»**, pero qué puedo decir al respecto, nada, no tengo por qué justificarme, porque aquel emisario de la muerte me había rescatado de la oscuridad y me había dado una nueva vida.

El amor que le profesaba era más una devoción, me veía como la pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo, cómo no darle mi más grande y transparente sonrisa cuando todo lo que me había convertido, era gracias a él.

No tenía por qué hacer preguntas, mientras él estuviera bien.

No tenía por qué cuestionar su trabajo.

No tenía por qué dudar de sus palabras.

Aunque debo confesar que estaba completamente intrigada cuando trajo ante mí, aquella hermosa, pero demacrada mujer que estaba desangrándose. Apenas estaba en mis primeros años de la carrera de medicina, y sabía que la mujer estaba teniendo un abordo espontaneo, ¿qué había llegado aquella mujer a esa situación?, no lo sabía, pero lejos de intrigarme me preocupaba su mirada, nunca antes había visto en Touya esa mirada impregnada de culpa. Era tan extraño.

Sabía que el doctor Li, vendría, él me debía su vida, y había logrado ayudarme a estabilizar a la mujer, ahora yo hacía las curaciones posteriores, no sabía qué decirle, eran esos raros momento que tenía la oportunidad de interactuar con «él», por inercia sonreí.

Una vez Touya me confesó que mi sonrisa de alguna forma le recordaba a su hermosa y difunta madre, una mujer de cabellos castaños largos, ojos verdes como el de las esmeraldas, ella pereció en un ajuste de cuentas, la vida de Touya había sido marcada por la tragedia desde temprana edad, compartíamos un pasado similar.

—Ella va estar bien...hermano —comenté en voz alta, aunque no lo éramos porque la sangre no nos unía, pero lo que existía entre nosotros era un lazo irrompible—. Pasé lo que pasé, todo va estar bien.

—Ese galeno se está demorando —replicó el hombre con enojo, mientras se acercaba a la ventana de aquella improvisada habitación de hospital—. ¿Segura qué puedes con ella?

—El doctor Li ha de estar en el quirófano —sonreí con suavidad—, le pondré una pinta de sangre, y le pondré un nuevo suero.

—¿Cómo van las clases, Sakura? —preguntó el hombre, para aliviar un poco la atención mientras la veía con atención, el lazo que unía a la joven era algo especial, a pesar de no mostrar expresión alguna se había grabado en su mente cada expresión de la joven que era la única persona a la que amaba como una hermana. La única persona en la que confiaría ciegamente, y por quién no dudaría en dar su vida.

—El doctor Li va hacer una intervención en Japón —reveló—, me ha pedido ser parte de su equipo.

—Ese hombre viene con segundas intenciones —replicó entre dientes—, debí de haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

La joven sonrío son suavidad, había una historia detrás de aquella frase. Lejos de cuestionar la frase, ella comentó en un tono suave:

—El doctor Li es más útil vivo que muerto —afirmó con seguridad y de forma suave, mientras cambiaba los catetes de la mujer que empezaba a moverse entre sueños.

Touya se quedó callado por un momento, después de todo aquella frase era tan cierta como el que era un asesino profesional, y ahora se había metido en un serio problema con su jefe, por ser la segunda vez que no termina un trabajo. Internamente no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿cómo tomará la noticia el marido de la joven señora?, después de todo, él había aprovechado durante la intervención quirúrgica que le hicieron a la joven señora, para saber sobre ella, y tan solo por inercia pronuncio mientras la veía dormir con incomodidad:

—Tomoyo Hiragizawa —susurró—, no tienes ideas el problema que me has causado.

* * *

Ajenos al destino de su esposa, un hombre de un porte imponente de cabellos negros, y ojos azules, miraba con nerviosismo su reloj de mano, la tensión en el hombre era latente sobre todo cuando su mayordomo se hizo presente en su amplio despacho, y comentó en un tono bajo:

—Señor Hiragizawa, tiene una visita.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó con nerviosismo.

Ante que el mayordomo contestará, un hombre no tan alto como él se hizo presente en el lujoso y amplio despacho, Eriol aprovecho para dar la orden que lo dejen solo, y luego de un breve saludo, el hombre comentó en un tono mortal:

—¿Tienes mi dinero? —En su voz había una sutil amenaza.

—Necesito un poco más de tiempo «Yoshiyukil» —susurró sin evitar que su voz lo traicione por el miedo que sentía—, tendré el dinero antes del viernes.

—Sin mentiras —sentenció el hombre—, los intereses siguen subiendo.

—No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

El hombre miró con atención a Eriol, pero no hizo comentario alguno, por ahora iba esperar pacientemente su dinero.

En el momento que Eriol se quedo completamente solo, exhaló el aire retenido y comentó entre dientes.

—¡Maldita sea! —susurró—¿Por qué no llama Yue?

**«Continuará» …**


	8. Un favor

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Invitó a todos mis lectores de este fandom leer a nuestras autoras «**HoneyPinku-chan y R-Karolyna**» que han subido sus escritos para nuestros **IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?, **exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. El link se encuentra marcado en mi perfil de FanFiction en la parte de abajo y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con «**Kind Yuuki y nana632**» ambas son integrantes y administradoras activas del Group's Evil.

Si piensan que nos conformamos solo con leer y comentar, ¡NO!, nuestras iniciativas van más allá ^.^ miren mi perfil porque se hizo una lámina personalizada por cada escrito y lo pondremos en nuestro vídeo post-desafío, a parte de las entrevista que tendremos con sus autoras en el lado oscuro. (Group's Evil).

Adicional.-Si quieren leer algo diferente pasen por mi canal de Youtube ahí se encuentra una recopilación de nuestras alocadas iniciativas a nivel del pre-desafío EVIL que es algo interno del **Group's Evil** y es completamente diferente a lo que maneja** DZ del GE**. Tks!

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**Un favor. **

—Doctor Li —llamó con suavidad un galeno de cabellos negros a su colega al verlo perdido por completo en sus pensamientos—, ¿está listo para entrar al quirófano? —cuestionó con preocupación, él no tuvo problema con darse cuenta que el doctor no era el mismo de siempre, de un tiempo acá había una ligera tensión en él, pero había notado algo peculiar se ausentaba su residente y él cambiaba por completo su semblante. Era algo inusual y extraño.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó en un tono bajo—[...] Ariel..un favor.

—Usted dirá… —respondió con la misma rapidez que la hizo su colega.

—Debo ir a una parte y quiero…

—Lo entiendo —contestó con premura—, tomaré su lugar en el quirófano…y… —El galeno no sabía si era prudente o no llamarle la atención, después de todo el costo de aquella distracción podía repercutir en la pérdida de la vida de algún paciente sobre todo si le tocaba un caso como el que tenía en manos, al ver que tenía la atención de galeno movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, dejó que sus expresiones delataran la preocupación que sentía por aquel hombre que alguna vez fue su mentor.

—Debo irme —Se apresuró a decir el doctor Li mientras salía con premura del lugar, no podía ocultar más la tensión que sentía—, dejo todo en sus manos. ¡Gracias! —Ante todo el doctor de ascendencia china era formal en su trato, amigo o no, siempre imponía distancia entre las personas, la razón «_aquella situación en el pasado_» que lo llevó a convertirse en el hombre desconfiado que era ahora.

Sabía que en su estado no iba poder manejar, tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo no estaba lejos de aquel consultorio improvisado en donde ejercía la medicina de manera ilegal, era ilegal porque a quienes curaba no era precisamente a la clase de personas que él quería curar, pero lejos de aquel juramento que había hecho al graduarse de médico en la especialidad de Neurocirugía que lo comprometía a salvar la vida de un paciente sin importar quién fuera, él le debía la vida a su residente, los hechos eran algo confuso, y recordaba con malestar aquella promesa que lo ataba a ella.

No importa cuántos favores le hacía a la joven y prometedora residente nunca compensaría lo que ella había hecho por él aquel día, porque fuera de lo exigente que él era con ella, no tenía problema en reconocer que la joven era brillante, se había ganado su admiración más que su repudio, si sentía una fuerte y extraña aversión por ella era porque Sakura Kinomoto tenía un extraño lazo con aquel ser despreciable que había sido contratado para darle quitarle la vida.

Le parecía inverosímil pensar, lo que fue capaz de hacer su madrasta por su ambición desmedida, y ahora él estaba empeñado de por vida con aquella residente, la peor parte era recordar lo sucedido con frecuencia:

_—¡No lo mates! —gritó con fuerza, sin evitar ocultar el terror que mostraba sus ojos de color aceituna al verlo en ese estado, añadió—: ¡Hazlo por mí!..._

_Su captor que lo había golpeado en aquel sucio callejón no contestó palabra alguna, parecía de alguna forma sorprendido por la presencia de la joven y más cuando ella susurró: _

_—No sé por qué te ordenaron matarlo —Se acercó sin temerle—, pero él es mi mentor, es más útil vivo que muerto —afirmó con seguridad. _

_A pesar de estar mal herido, el galeno no tuvo problema en escuchar y ver con el único ojo que en ese momento no había sido cegado por la sangre que destilaba desde su cabeza, la amenaza que su captor le hizo aún teniendo su cuello entre sus fuertes y ásperas manos: _

_—Estás de suerte —sonrío de forma siniestra, parecía que él también estaba sorprendido por la sentencia que iba dar—, le debes tu vida a ella…pero, si la tocas te mataré sin piedad alguna porque ya sería algo personal. _

_Lo que sucedió después fue borrado por el fuerte golpe que le dió al ser lanzado abruptamente contra esa pared, después se enteró que las curaciones la había hecho ella. No hubo explicación alguna de su parte, era un acuerdo tácito que se dio entre ellos. _

Nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, iba abrir la puerta de aquel inhóspito e improvisado cuarto de hospital cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—¡Llegas tarde! —exclamó en un tono áspero aquel hombre que casi se convierte en su verdugo, el galeno no contestó e ingresó a la habitación, podía sentir la mirada mortal de aquel sujeto encima de él, pero por ahora su atención se centró en las dos mujeres.

La víctima, sabía quién era, lo que no sabía era por qué estaba ella ahí, fue inevitable no sentir empatía por aquella frágil mujer a la que tuvo que intervenir hace pocas horas para hacerle un curetaje porque la pérdida del bebe era inevitable, nuevamente su odio hacia aquel hombre se activaba, pero su silencio tácitamente había sido comprado, además estaba intrigado por saber quién había sido la persona tan cruel para mandar a matar a una mujer en estado de gestación, eso era algo repudiable como imperdonable.

La segunda mujer, era con la que estaba comprometido de por vida, porque mientras no le salve la vida, ese favor sin duda se lo estaba cobrando y con creces.

Dejo de lado todos esos pensamientos, su prioridad ahora era evitar cualquier tipo de complicación en la víctima.

**«Continuará» …**

* * *

**«N/A ²» **Lamento la ausencia pero entre la parte laboral y las iniciativas del Group's Evil, tengo mi tiempo comprometido, pero aquí me tienen retomando de a poco mis actualizaciones, les invito a leer las historias que actualice en el día. En fin, gracias por leer y sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	9. El precio de una vida

**«DDR»** SCC©Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**El precio de una vida.**

—¡No espera!…tendré el dinero… —El hombre de cabellos negros como la noche no tuvo oportunidad de poner excusas, ante el potente disparo que recibía de forma directa y precisa en su frontal.

Su asesino lo miraba con sin expresión alguna al ser salpicado por la sangre, mientras él ahora occiso caí de forma abrupta al piso.

—La deuda ha sido saldada…Señor Hiragizawa.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

******«N/A» **Hi! Lamento la ausencia por que tengo mi tiempo comprometido u.u', pero aquí me tienen retomando de a poco mis actualizaciones, a partir de mañana empiezo actualizar está historia de forma diaria.

Están cordialmente invitados a leer mis actualizaciones del día. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22.


	10. Fallar no está permitido

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**Fallar no está permitido.**

Los gritos lastimeros del imponente hombre que estaba siendo golpeado por dos matones eran callados por la mano de uno de ellos que tenía en su boca, en un estado completamente deprimente con la sangre destilando por su cara escuchó la voz de aquel hombre de mirada fría:

—Esta es la segunda vez que no haces lo que te ordeno —cuestionó con malestar, mientras uno de sus hombres le daba un potente golpe en el abdomen al hombre mal herido y lo hacía doblar de dolor—, pero estás de suerte. Quién nos contrató está muerto.

A pesar del estado del imponente hombre pudo notar su desconcierto, y más cuando Yue afirmó sin ninguna expresión alguna:

—Entrégame a la mujer —No pudo identificar la expresión trasmitida en el hombre mal herido, pero sonrío de manera siniestra mientras sacaba un fino abano—, te doy 24 horas para que la entregues o sino… —No tuvo la necesidad de hacer la amenaza porque uno de sus matones le dio una potente patada en su espalda que logró tumbarlo por completo al piso, aún estaba consciente pero sin duda muy mal herido. La advertencia estaba hecha, era ella o él.

Yue tenía planes para la viuda del Sr. Eriol Hiragizawa, después de todo a pesar de haber cobrado el 70% del valor por su asesinato, ella era una mujer de buena fortuna, él iba aprovechar eso para extorsionar a su familia.

—24 horas Touya, ni un minuto más —afirmó en un tono siniestro mientras pasaba a lado de él, todo había sido dicho aquella noche en la que no había ni luna ni estrellas.

**«Continuará» …**


	11. Una doble intención

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**Una doble intención. **

—Shit! ¡Te más cuidado! —demandó en un tono mortal el hombre que estaba siendo curado.

—¡Quédate quieto! —ordenó en el mismo tono imperativo que había usado su molesto paciente—. Es un verdadero milagro que las costillas no estén rotas.

El impaciente hombre que estaba recibiendo las curaciones iba decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta del improvisado cuarto de hospital se abría para revelar la presencia de la joven que consideraba su hermana, a pesar de haber aprendido de él a no mostrar emoción alguna en sus ojos, no tuvo problema en reconocer la angustia que la embargaba.

—¡Estaré bien! —afirmó Touya tratando de controlar el dolor que experimentaba y no dejar que sus expresiones lo traicionen. El galeno estaba incómodo, odiaba la excesiva preocupación de ella hacia aquel monstruo que estaba obligado ayudar, él no se contuvo al decir:

—¿No debería dar un examen? —cuestionó evitando mostrar su enojo—. Si sus notas bajan, dudo que pueda viajar conmigo —Bien no lo quería decir de esa forma, pero estaba harto de los «hermanos Kinomoto».

—El examen puede esperar —intentó acercarse a su supuesto hermano, pero este tomó la mano del galeno con fuerza y la apartó con brusquedad, se sentó y la miró con intensidad—, puedo tomarlo otro día…vine avisar que hice las curaciones a la mujer, «ella» se ha recuperado por completo. ¿Qué vas hacer con ella Touya?

En ese momento él no tenía respuesta para la pregunta que hacía la joven, pero al mirar al galeno no se privó en decir en un tono mortal:

—Tal vez...el viaje no sea mala idea —No tuvo reparó en mostrar una sonrisa retorcida, al notar los ojos del galeno abriéndose desmesuradamente porque sabía la sorpresa que la causaba aquella revelación—, Japón…¿por qué no? —cuestionó mirando fijamente al galeno.

—[…] —El silencio abrumador fue la única respuesta que tuvo Touya de parte de ambos, ahora la pregunta era…¿qué pasaría con aquella mujer?, por ahora ella estaba sedada en la habitación continua completamente ignorante de los planes que tenía en ese momento su captor.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Lo prometido es deuda, empiezo actualizar de forma diaria, se viene algo más intenso que me obligará a cambiar de categoría de T a M. Espero que no dejen de leer.

Una persona me preguntó, por qué hago capítulos tan cortos, es una prueba, estoy poniendo a prueba mi capacidad de poner algo fuerte en algo corto, me explico mejor, siempre he editado historias largas, pero si apunto a mejorar debo ser capaz de escribir cualquier tipo de género, y si logro hacer algo impactante en pocas palabras significa que voy por buen camino. A diferencia de Crónicas de un no muerto, está tendrá un final cerrado, y falta poco para terminarla por lo que empecé con las actualizaciones diarias, así compenso los capítulos cortos.

**«N/A ²»** Adicional les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día, de forma paralela he publicado en mi CTA. De FictionPress **«Sake's Evil22»** mi 1er. OS del II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. Se llama: **LOCURA PARALELA**, sigue la misma línea de mis crónicas pero lo aborde en primera persona, espero que se animen a leer y comentarla, porque entre hoy y mañana estimo subir mis OS para el II Desafío y el Pre-Desafío de Halloween, y de paso agradezco a todos quienes han participado de nuestras iniciativas. Me he topado con un talento impresionante.

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	12. El poder del dinero

«DDR» SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**El poder del dinero.**

—¡Esto no es legal! —susurraba en voz baja el galeno, mientras veía con atención la extrema delicadeza de aquel hombre que tanto odiaba tanía al colocar con sumo cuidado, a la joven mujer que había secuestrado y que ahora estaba completamente sedada.

Le parecía increíble haber sido coaccionado para alquilar un avión privado, y hacer que tal hombre lleve a la joven como si fuera parte de su equipaje, el sujeto sin duda era un genio del mal para hacerla pasar por equipaje, ¿cómo se las ingenio?, era la pregunta que quedaba suelta.

—Le recomiendo que por favor abrochen sus cinturones —sugirió un joven—, el vuelo está por despegar.

Ante ese llamado de atención, el galeno se sentó en el asiento asignado, poco le importó tener el ceño fruncido y demostrar la indignación que tenía al estar involucrado en esa acción, eso iba en contra de sus principios.

—¿Qué tal está tu japonés? —Ante esa pregunta hecha en el idioma local del país al que iban a ir, el galeno miró con atención a los supuestos hermanos que se sentaba en frente de él, y no entendía qué tipo de relación retorcida tenía ellos, tampoco entendía por qué le causaba tal furia, pero ver al hombre susurrarle cosas al oído a la joven residente como su fuera un amante seduciéndole con sus palabras, le provocaba abrir la puerta del avión cuando estuvieran a una altura considerable y lanzarlo al vacío.

Le parecía increíble que tal monstruo traiga a flote un lado que él no conocía de sí mismo, porque cada vez que lo veía, su instinto asesino se hacía presente en él.

No entendía por qué él tenía que venir con ellos, y menos la razón por la que traía a la mujer. Tenía más de una pregunta que hacer, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos le iba a dar respuestas, porque incluso al hacer las curaciones a la mujer no se le permitió hablar con ella.

Al menos tenía la esperanza, que al llegar a su destino tomen caminos separados. Quería pensar de esa forma.

**«Continuará» …**


	13. La búsqueda

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**La búsqueda. **

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! —Cuestionaba en un tono mortal Yue, el matón que estaba fuera de su carro afirmó con seguridad:

—Ni él, ni la mujer, están en callejón…¿cuáles son sus ordenes?...

—[…] —El silencio fue la única respuesta del hombre, su miraba furibunda lo delataba—. Esperen..., después de todo el día no termina, le daré el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Qué hacemos sino llega, mi señor? —cuestionó el hombre con interés.

—Lo buscas y lo traes ante mí —afirmó con desdén—, personalmente me encargaré de él.

El matón solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, la orden estaba dada.

**«Continuará»...**

* * *

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Les compenso en siguiente capítulo con uno más detallado, porque estimo terminar está mini-historia para finales de esta semana ^.^ (adicional) les invito para que lean:

[1] **Revelación.** Mi nuevo OS en el Fandom de Monster.

[2]** Libre.** Mi nuevo OS en el Fandom de Grey's Anatomy.

Ambas historias, siguen la línea de: Locura Paralela. Que publique en mi CTA de FictionPress, y las tres son mis escritos del II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. Organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE.

**«N/A ²»** Adicional les invito a leer mis nuevos OS que voy a publicar entre hoy y mañana correspondiente a nuestro IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?, mientras tanto les invito a que lean a nuestros autores, sus historias realmente están muy divertidas.

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	14. ¿Un nuevo inicio?

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**¿Un nuevo inicio?**

—こんにちは (Kon'nichiwa)… —El resto del comentario que hizo la joven y hermosa mujer vestida con una yukata tradicional dejo completamente desconcertada a Tomoyo, quién hace pocos minutos se había levando de su letargo.

Lo primero que notó con gran asombro, fue la amplia y hermosa suite de lujo en la que estaba hospedada, no sabía qué pensar al respecto y más al notar la hermosa yukata de seda que tenía puesta. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién le había cambiado? ¿Por qué tenía en frente a una joven de rasgos orientales?, preguntas iban y venían en su mente, ella no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando un hombre de un porte imponente, que al inicio se le hizo un poco dificil darse cuenta quién era ingresaba al lugar y hablaba en perfecto…¿qué idioma eres es?, ella no entendía nada.

—Te ves muy bien en esa yukata —afirmó el hombre con aquel timbre de voz que le era familiar—, el tono azul con aquellas flores de cerezo resalta el color de tu piel.

¿Acaso eso era un halago?, Tomoyo estaba tan perpleja que de la cama no se movía, había logrado sentarse pero estaba intimidada por la mirada del hombre, no podía creer que aquel hombre tan apuesto, ahora vestido por un traje de tres piezas de corte inglés sea su captor. Por inercia logró estrujar las sábanas, ella quería respuesta, pero no sabía cómo hacer las preguntas, estaba completamente abrumada por la presencia de tal hombre.

—Tu esposo está muerto. Estamos en Japón —reveló sin una pizca de tino alguno.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos en señal de asombró, él no podía venir de sopetón y darle tales noticias, pero si pensó que esa eran las peores noticias se equivocaba por completo, Touya no tuvo problema en sacar un fino habado de uno de sus bolsillos y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a ella, para revelarse sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos:

—El hombre que contrató tu esposo para que los maté —Touya hablaba de ella y su bebe—, me ha ordenado entregarte…¡vales una fortuna!...

Tomoyo estaba abrumada, no sabía si tenía oportunidad de preguntar, qué haría ese hombre con ella, pero más aterrada estaba de las emociones que ella estaba experimentando en ese momento, no sabía por qué aquel hombre le llamaba tanto la atención, ella debía odiarlo, no admirarlo o experimentar aquellas emociones que no iban acorde a lo que ella era.

* * *

Mientras Tomoyo se debatía si encarar o no al hombre, del otro lado de la habitación una joven castaña escuchaba la conversación a una distancia prudencial. No era su intención hacerlo, pero quedó intrigada cuando Touya la detuvo de forma tan sutil, para decirle que a partir de ese momento él se haría cargo de la mujer.

Sakura apretaba con algo de fuerza la copa tenía entre una de sus manos, porque en ella los celos se hicieron presente al notar en la mirada de su supuesto hermano una expresión que definitivamente no le gusto en absoluto, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, después de todo tenía que ir al hospital central para formar parte del equipo del galeno que habían venido con ellos, pero en aquel momento lo único que tenía en mente era que aquella mujer desapareciera por completo de sus vidas, y que todo regrese hacer tal como era antes, en donde ella era lo único importante en la vida de su supuesto hermano.

Minutos después finalmente por la fuerza con la que apretó la copa esta se rompió entre sus dedos, ella estaba escuchando ciertos ruidos que definitivamente no le gustaba. ¿Qué demonios pasaba en aquella habitación?, fue la pregunta que la asaltó en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Era la pregunta suelta que quedó en el aire cuando el galeno la hizo, al ver a la joven residente con una expresión furibunda al pie de aquella habitación, fragmentos de vidrios en el piso salpicados de aquella sangre que destilaba de una de sus manos.

**«Continuará»...**

* * *

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Lamento la ausencia pero mi tiempo está comprometido ^.^ me comprometo a terminar la historia este fin de semana ^.^ así que sigan leyendo porque se viene un final de infarto.

** «N/A ²»** Adicional les invito a leer mi nuevo combo light como lo han bautizado pero sumamente divertido, para compensar aquellos lectores que fueron golpeados por mí combo letal que edite para el **II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma.** Organizado por DZ del GE.

Mis nuevos escritos son:

[1] **Utopía según «Los Kinomoto».** Juego con drama pero está impregnado del humor negro que predomina en mis historias. ^.^ Les recomiendo empezar por este OS.

[2]** La aventura de las parcas.** Dedicados a las moderadoras del IV Pre-Desafío, sin ayuda de **Nana **y **Kind Yuuki** esto no hubiera sido posible.

Muy bien chicas han hecho un excelente trabajo. Aquí baje el drama y se nota en la 2da. Parte, en donde ya di rienda suelta a mi humor pero al estilo Evil, y para quienes son partes del Group's Evil no van entender problemas en entender la maldad que le hice a cierta coneja ;)…les aseguro que se van a divertir.

[3] **La apuesta.** Crápula ^.^ Baka-Borrego, ahora agrego una nueva palabra al sakepedia ¿se intrigaron?, entonces tienen que leer quién pago piso en este divertido escrito, porque le toco el turno a Tomoyo, y nada mejor que Touya para hacerles maldades ^.^ Enjoy it!

Así mismo los invito a que se animen a leer a cada autor que participo en nuestro:** IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?**, exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp. Encontraran historias muy divertidas ^.^ Enjoy them!

**«N/A ³»** En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	15. Sin Justificativo alguno

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**«N/A¹»**** Advertencia. **La categoría T para M porque hay una escena erótica implícita. Si no les gusta este tipo de escena, por favor pasen al final. Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. Gracias.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**Sin Justificativo alguno. **

Tomoyo había perdido la noción del tiempo, porque no tenía ni idea cuántos días o tal vez semanas habían pasado desde su secuestro, la pérdida de su bebe, la muerte de su esposo y aún sin saber la razón por qué ella estaba Japón, pero todo eso por ridículo que parecía paso a un segundo plano al ver al imponente hombre venir hacia ella. ¿Qué pretendía hacer con ella?, era la pregunta que la asaltó en ese momento, pero su mente parecía desconectada de su cuerpo porque no atinaba hacer algún movimiento coherente para moverse y evitar que la toque.

Touya no era un hombre de palabras, él era un hombre de acciones, y no sabía cómo Yue la había ofrecido en bandeja de plata a la mujer y aunque sabía perfectamente las malas intenciones que tenía para con ella, no dudó en pasar su gran y tosca mano por aquel mechón de cabello suelto para metérselo detrás de la oreja, no sabía qué futuro le esperaría aquella mujer, pero él suyo si sabía, había firmado su sentencia de muerte desde el momento que salió de Inglaterra.

—No te atrevas —Fue lo único que logro articular la mujer en un tono trémulo, pero a los oídos del imponente hombre era un aliciente para que continuarla, y así lo hizo cuando la tomó de con una de sus manos de sus frágiles muñecas para tumbarla sobre la cama.

Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras ante esa acción, no sabía qué sentía porque su cuerpo la traiciono al dejar sacar un leve gemido después que el hombre le besara con ímpetu, no podía creer que estaba siendo sometida de una manera primitiva y más al sentir sobre la escasa yukata que la cubría la mano tosca del sujeto recorriendo toda su piel. Eso era algo que ella no se lo esperaba.

Touya sabía perfectamente que sus toscas caricias la habían hecho reaccionar, la lujuria se hizo presente en él cuando hizo sin tino alguno la yukata de ella y empezó esparcir cortos besos por su torso desnudo, él estaba en el paraíso, estaba logrando lo que desde el inicio quería, poseer a la mujer sin inhibición alguna.

* * *

Pero si él estaba en el paraíso, cierta castaña estaba en el infierno, ella había seguido cada palabra de aquella efímero conversación al lado de la puerta, le parecía increíble que aquella mujer a la que odiaba ni siquiera tenía la valentía de negarse hacer tomada por su secuestrador, ¿acaso estaba enferma?, ¿qué tenía en su cabeza?, contuvo las ganas de entrar porque los sonidos se hacían más fuertes y esta vez fue claro escuchar los gemidos sonoros del hombre, imaginarse que él estaba dentro de ella, le pareció tan repugnante y la embargo de tantas iras que no se dio cuenta que había roto la copa que tenía entre sus manos, y precisamente en ese momento llegó el galeno con el que debía trabajar, pero antes tenía que revisar a la mujer para confirmar si estaba completamente recuperada, ya que durante el aborto que sufrió tuvo serias complicaciones, ahora tenía mejor equipo para poder revisarla.

Xiaoláng nunca espero encontrarse con tal escena, su residente tenía una mirada tan mortal que podía competir sin problema alguno con aquel hombre que tanto odiaba, y que él tenía la certeza que era su hermano.

Luego de llamarle la atención y revisar su mano, porque después de todo las manos de un cirujano son sus herramientas de trabajos, iba insistir con sus preguntas del por qué rompió la copa, porque era obvio que la había roto cuando los sonidos extraños del otro lado de la habitación lo desconcertaron por un momento, le tomó milésimas de segundo descubrir lo que había pasado, expreso evito sonrío con toda maldad de la satisfacción que experimenta al ver a la cierta castaña furiosa, pero lo que se le hizo extraño era que aquella frágil mujer se haya entregando aquel asesino, ¿acaso estaba loca?, era la primera pregunta que vino en su mente, por un momento pensó lo peor, él la había tomado a la fuerza, era lógico pensar de esa manera, pero aquellos ruidos no eran de una situación así, él era hombre y entendía perfectamente que lo que hacía en la habitación era por consentimiento mutuo.

Evitó la sonrisa retorcida que quería mostrar, pero no dudo en golpear con saña la puerta, para gritar en un tono imperativo:

—Oigan ustedes dos —La puerta parecía que la iba tirar abajo con sus golpes—, ¿qué demonios están haciendo ahí encerrados?…tengo que revisar a la mujer…¡Abre! —Un golpe en seco del otro lado de la habitación sobresaltó ambos. El silencio fue abrumador, pero la puerta no se abrió, Shaoran iba golpear con fuerza porque él no se las iba poner fácil, además quería que cierta castaña tuviera razones para que odie a su hermano, y lo vea tal como el hombre que es.

—¡VETE! —Fue la única respuesta en un tono ronco que se escucho de aquella habitación, Xiaoláng sonrío para sus adentros, iba regresar sobre sus paso pero ya Sakura no estaba en la habitación.

—Idiota —susurró en voz baja, pero era obvio que aquella situación le divertía. No perdió más tiempo y salió a buscar a la joven residente, después de todo tenían trabajo que hacer.

**«Continuará»...**

* * *

**«N/A ² »**Hi! Lo que le paso a Tomoyo se llama: «Síndrome de Estocolmo», si desean saber más al respecto miren mí facebook lo puse junto a este link ;)…sigan leyendo porque hoy hago actualizaciones múltiples de esta mini-historia y la termino. Tks! **ATT. Sake's Evi22**


	16. Era cuestión de tiempo

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**Era cuestión de tiempo. **

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —Era la pregunta suelta que quedaba mientras el cuerpo de la mujer en avanzado estaba de gestación era traslada de urgencias al quirófano.

—¡Haré lo que pueda! —comentó el galeno en un tono imperativo mientras ingresaba al quirófano.

—Salva al bebe —Fue el único grito que logró sacar Sakura de su garganta, mientras veía como aquella mujer que odiaba y desde el momento que Touya la había tomado como su amante había deseado que muriera, pero nunca espero que fuera de esa forma.

¿Qué había pasado?, Yue finalmente había dado con ellos en Japón, no tuvo contemplación alguna acribillar a Touya y a su mujer ahora con 7 meses de gestación, ante sus ojos. Claro él no sabía que ella estaba ahí, después de todo Sakura y Touya había rotos lazos, por la sencilla razón que él se había tomado a Tomoyo como su mujer.

7 meses después, ella no tuvo problema de darse cuenta que en aquel carro de vidrios polarizados y de una marca reconocida local, iba aquel matón, claro ya no tenía sus cabellos largos sino corto, la ráfaga de balas fue implacable y Touya por defender a su mujer puso su cuerpo como su escudo.

Sakura se guardó las lágrimas, ella no iba llorar ahora, había aprendido de su supuesto hermano que había que mantener las sangre fría hasta el final, si al menos Xiaoláng lograba salva al bebe se daría por servida, a paso suave pero firme fue a la morgue para reconocer el cadáver de aquel hombre en vida había amado, y aunque nunca él la vio como mujer, ella sabía lo importante que era para él, poco el importo el estado en el que estaba, para asombro de todo los presentes le dio un cálido beso en aquellos labios morados, inertes y carente de toda vida, la susurro algo al oído, lo miró por última vez y salió del lugar, tenía que saber qué había pasado con aquella mujer que tanto odiaba, pero realmente quería saber qué había pasado con el bebe de Touya, aquel hombre que la rescato de la oscuridad, le devolvió a la vida, y ahora ya no estaba.

**«Continuará»...**


	17. Una mujer herida

**«DDR»** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un sicario.**

**Una mujer herida. **

—¿Quién es la sensual mujer de cabellos rojos?

—No lo sé jefe —contestó uno de sus matones—. Me parece —dudó—, que este es el tercer día que viene, pide un whisky en las rocas, no habla con nadie y se va.

Yue no hizo más preguntas, era raro ver ese tipo de mujer en su casino, después de todo la mayoría de los clientes eran hombres, y las mujeres del lugar eran camareras que adicional daban un servicio «extra», esta mujer no veía como una de ellas.

Noto sus joyas, su sugerente vestido de color vino, con aquella abertura del lado izquierdo que mostraba de forma descarada su muslo derecho, y una enorme alianza de matrimonio, ¿qué hacía una mujer así en aquel lugar?, con sigilo se acercó a ella, sonrío de manera suave, la mujer era hermosa y si ella buscaba una aventura aquella noche, Yue no tenía problema en complacerla.

—La siguiente ronda invito yo —comentó mientras tomaba asiendo junto a ella en la barra.

La mujer sonrío, pero no contestó. Esa noche Yue se quedó con ganas, porque una vez que ella terminaba de consumir su bebida se iba del lugar, sin mostrar ningún interés alguno en él, esa acción lo desconcertó por completo.

La mujer empezó a frecuentar aquel lugar, y siempre hacía lo mismo, por supuesto Yue había notado a más de un caballero intentando ligar con ella, fracasado por completo, finalmente lo entendió ella parecía estar ahí buscando algo o alguien, porque la manera como miraba su alianza de matrimonio con aquella expresión fría le hizo dar una idea para acercarse a ella.

—No parece ser el tipo de mujer…felizmente casada —Lanzó el comentario al azar.

—Estoy casada, pero no soy feliz —puntualizó en un tono frío al cruzar mirada con el hombre, quién mostro una sonrisa abierta.

—Tal vez podamos arreglar eso… —Al notar que había captado la atención de la mujer, no dudo en invitarle un segundo trago, el primero de muchos que compartieron esa noche para terminar al final del día en medio de un forcejeo, porque él no perdió tiempo en subir con la mujer hacia sus aposentos, tenía ganas de ella, y más si sabía lo que ella había venido buscar, quería matar a su esposo y librarse de él, esa acción por completo lo excito.

Cuando Yue reacciono estaba en bóxer y medias esposado a la cama, la hermosa mujer con los senos desnudos expuestos por completo se encontraba encima de él, mostrando una sonrisa perversa que lo excito tanto que ya se notaba una prominente erección entre sus piernas.

—Eres una mujer muy apasiona… —comentó en un tono ronco, ante los sugerentes movimientos de la mujer que estaba encima de él, pero antes que continúe ella comentó en un tono mortal al sacar una daga afilada.

—No tienes idea…Yue Tsukishiro —El hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque la sensual mujer hizo un corte limpio en su garganta, y mientras se apagaba la vida del hombre entre sus manos no dudó en decir—: Tu miserable existencia por la vida de aquel hombre que amaba y tú mal nacido mataste con saña.

La mujer sabía lo que tenía qué hacer, después de todo había aprendido de uno de los mejores sicarios como limpiar la escena de un crimen, ahora se sentía vengada. Finalmente había tomando con sus propias manos la vida de aquel miserable.

Una vez tuvo un hermano, que aunque no era su hermano de sangre le había dado una nueva vida, ella tenía que devolverle el favor, su muerte había sido vengada.

Ahora, tomaría aquel bebe, el único sobreviviente de aquella brutal masacre y lo criaría como su hijo, después de todo uno de sus más grandes anhelos era tener un hijo del hombre que amaba, pero que nunca la llegó a ver como una mujer sino como una hermana, el dinero no sería problema, después de todo tanto Touya como Tomoyo habían tomado precauciones y ella era su heredera universal de sus respectivas fortunas, y esperaba algún día poder entregar esa herencia al bebe, que ahora consideraba como su hijo, el mismo que iba llevar el nombre del hombre que amaba: Touya Kinomoto.

Era hora de dejar Inglaterra atrás. Le gustaba Japón, Touya amaba Japón, Sakura iba empezar de nuevo con su pequeño bebe ahí, era momento de escribir una nueva historia y daría todo de sí para que esta vez su final no fuera impregnado de tragedia.

Miró su reloj, era hora de hacer cierta llamada a cierto galeno, para saber cómo estaba el bebe y avisar sobre su regreso, después de todo había saldado aquella cuenta pendiente, ya no tenía nada que hacer en Inglaterra.

**«Fin».**

* * *

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Tks! A todos los que siguieron esta mini-historia hasta aquí, ¿qué paso después?, lo dejo a su imaginación es más divertido así ^.^ en fin, gracias por leer y por comentar.

Tomen nota de algo, ya me quedé con 4 historias eso me permitirá actualizar de forma más fluida, pero tranki! No más finales abiertos, empiezo a trabajar ya con finales cerrados, y extender mis capítulos, espero que se den tiempo de comentarlos, sus comentarios me dan nuevas ideas para aportar a mis historias. Tks!

Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


End file.
